User blog:Battlecardfighter/Battlecardfighter's OC for Dreamers
Character Name: Sentoki Eien Etymology: Sentoki: "Fighter" (戦闘機) Eien: "Eternity" (永遠) Gender: '''Male '''Age: 14 Date of Birth: '''February 3 '''Affiliation: '''Buddy Police '''World: '''Ancient '''Buddy: Dragon Kid, Ricky Items: '''Core Deck Case, Buddy Police I.D., a mini illegal monster container, ear communicator '''Core Gadget: '''A Skateboard with the jewel on the front '''View of Others: Dragon Kid, Ricky: Partner in fighting crime, best friend Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle: Ally in fighting crime, friend, annoying Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord: Ally in fighting crime, friend, annoying Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King: Ally in fighting crime, friend, annoying Izayoi Otonashi: Possible ally, possible enemy, somewhat of a nuisance Sakuya Otonashi: Possible ally, possible enemy, scary maid Hoshiko Sekai: Possible ally, somewhat of a klutz Dragonarms, Elgarcannon, Possible ally, looks at me in a strange way Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn: Direct superior, a tiny bit unreliable (because of his weakness of the sun) Other Names: ''' Sen (By the Raging Spirits) Officer Eien (By the buddy police officers who know that he works for the buddy police) '''Bio: He lived as an orphan, only relying on himself from an extremely young age. He met the Raging Spirits when he was 5 and they taught him how to buddyfight. He was caught by the Buddy Police when he was 9 for busting in a convenience store with Gang the King's Imperial Rear Barrett. However, the higher up had plans for him. So instead of being arrested, he was trained to be an officer. He is a secret agent, often worked undercover, buddyfighting criminals without anybody aound and not letting others know about his line of work. Appearance: he is slightly taller than average, has sightly tan skin, emerald green eyes, black hair swept to the right so it hides his right ear, which has an ear communicator, and a muscular physique which he gained from an extremely balanced diet, parkour, and free running as he usually jumps from building to building to get somewhere (he only uses his buddy skill if he need to land on the ground from a high place or if he's in a hurry). His usual pieces of clothing is a navy blue t-shirt under an unbuttoned white shirt, dark jeans, white socks, and black shoes. he keeps his core deck case, BP I.D. and mini illegal monster container in his shirt. Personality: Cool and calm, he keeps an aura of professionalism with him at all times. He is quick to follow orders and will follow them without any objection. An exception to this rule is when innocent lives are in danger, he will immediately react, even if it goes against orders. He has an especially soft side towards orphans as he is one. Though, he can be seen as a cynic, sometimes thinking that this world is twisted and life is suffering at its best. He's serious when it comes to buddyfighting and usually facepalms when something embarrassing happens, usually when the raging spirits do their introduction. Despite that, he considers them family and will never leave any of them behind. He is also shown to have a hard time trusting others due to his past. He's also very perceptive. Quotes: '''"As long as the world remains this way, I will try to stop any injustice from happening." Deck Name: Eternal Fighter Dragons Luminize Chant: Both a tough mind and a strong body are required to dispense Justice. Luminize, Eternal Fighter Dragons Cards Items *3x Deity Skyblast, Susanoo *2x Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao Size 3 Monsters *4x Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord *3x Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King *4x Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle Size 2 Monsters *4x Ice Dragon Emperor, Glacies *2x Storm Dragon Emperor, Thundertornado Size 1 Monsters *3x Fortune Dragon, Forbolka Size 0 Monsters *4x Dragon Kid, Ricky Spells *3x Divine Dragon Creation *4x Dragon Emperor Legend *4x Dragon Prudent *4x Gathering of the Armed Dragons *4x Wrath Trigger Impact *2x Maximum Manliness! Palm of the Fury Dragon Buddy '''Name: Dragon Kid, Ricky Gender: '''Male '''Age: ?? Date of Birth: '''?? '''Affiliation: '''Buddy Police '''World: '''Ancient '''Fighter: Sentoki Eien Items: '''N/A '''Buddy Skill: '''orange wheels appear next to the skateboard wheels '''View of Others: Sentoki Eien: Partner in fighting crime, best friend Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle: Ally in fighting crime, friend Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord: Ally in fighting crime, friend Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King: Ally in fighting crime, friend Izayoi Otonashi: Possible ally, possible enemy, somewhat of a nuisance Sakuya Otonashi: Possible ally, possible enemy, scary maid Hoshiko Sekai: Possible ally, somewhat of a klutz Dragonarms, Elgarcannon, Possible ally, looks at my fighter in a strange way Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn: Direct superior, a tiny bit unreliable (because of his weakness of the sun) Other Names: ''' Officer Ricky (By the buddy police officers who know that he works for the buddy police) Little Rick (Sometimes by Sen) '''Bio: He along with the other Raging Spirits were bored in Ancient World, so they came to Earth. they were looking for the perfect fighter and they saw it in Sentoki. They appeared before when he was 5 and they taught him how to buddyfight. He stuck with him even after he was made into a officer Appearance: What he looks like on his card Personality: Similar to his fighter, he keeps an aura of professionalism with him at all times (except when he and the other ragins spirits are dloing thier intorduction). However he is a bit more light hearted and jovial than his buddy. He get worried when he gets into his cynical moments. He's serious when it comes to buddyfighting and usually supports the antics of he other 3 raging spirts.He considers Sen and the other raging spirits family and will never leave any of them behind. He is trustworthy enough for Sen to confide in him Other monsters Name: Wicked Dragon Emperor, Billion Knuckle Bash Dragon Emperor, Champion Lord Ethereal Overlord, Gang the King Gender: '''All male '''Age: ?? Date of Birth: '''?? '''Affiliation: '''Buddy Police '''World: '''Ancient '''Fighter: Sentoki Eien Items: '''N/A '''View of Others: Sentoki Eien: Ally in fighting crime, friend Dragon Kid, Ricky: Ally in fighting crime, friend Izayoi Otonashi: Possible ally, possible enemy, scary Sakuya Otonashi: Possible ally, possible enemy, scary maid Hoshiko Sekai: Possible ally, somewhat of a klutz Dragonarms, Elgarcannon, Possible ally, looks at fighter in a strange way Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn: Sen an Ricky's direct superior, a tiny bit unreliable (because of his weakness of the sun) Bio: They along with Ricky were bored in Ancient World, so they came to Earth. they were looking for the perfect fighter and they saw it in Sentoki. They appeared before when he was 5 and they taught him how to buddyfight. He stuck with him even after he was made into a officer Appearance: What they looks like on his card Personality: Unlike Sen and Ricky, they don't have a hint of professionalism. They're more play than work, prefering to taking in the sights and having fun than go work. However, they will listen to Sen's command, but not without a little whining. they get worried when he gets into his cynical moments. They are serious when it comes to helping thier buddy and buddyfighting. Whenever they meet new people outside of work, they and Ricky do a long introduction. He considers Sen and the other raging spirits family and will never leave any of them behind. ---- Category:Blog posts